A,B,C
by PorcelainCat
Summary: Abecedario, momentos de Taiga y Ryuji en su mayoria, aunque puede tener otros personajes // RyujixTaiga // serie de historias variadas con las letras del abecedario
1. A de Absurdo

**A**_bsurdo_

Entre una cosa y otra Ryuji había quedado en ese penoso estado, magullado y con un ojo morado. No es que fuese la primera (ni la ultima) vez que Taiga lo golpease, el problema era que normalmente tenia una razón, medianamente creíble, para caerle a golpes de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Solo recordaba como Taiga se le lanzaba encima gritando algo indescifrable y empezaba a descargar golpes y furia en su pobre cuerpo. Al finalizar solo había pronunciado _"perro estúpido"_ y sin más se había levantado para regresar a su lado de la sala.

Ryuji esperaba una explicación, algo tangible, que le iluminara la mente para entender porque la agresiva de su novia lo había golpeado. Sus puños se cerraron, los minutos pasaban y Taiga miraba distraídamente a Inko-chan sin decir nada, solo bufando por lo bajo uno que otro insulto dirigido a él.

-¡Taiga!

Se levanto de golpe de su asiento como tratando de intimidarla, pero no logro ni hacerla voltear, ella solo siguió metiendo y sacando el dedo de la jaula de Inko-chan como jugando a ver quien era mas rápido.

-¡Taiga te estoy hablando! ¡No puedes tratarme como si simplemente no existiera!

Taiga solo lo vio bufo y retomo su juego, ajena a toda la ira contenida en la mirada de Ryuji. Igual que un niño pequeño que busca bajo cualquier medida ignorar lo que le molesta o desagrada.

Ryuji se volvió a sentar, de nada serbia estar parado si eso no hacia que Taiga se sobresaltara o asustara ni siquiera un poco, al apoyarse su mano le dolió, con ella había logrado contener algunos golpes a su cara y ahora se veían las consecuencias. Jadeo por lo bajo debido al punzante dolor en su mano y al dolor general que sentía.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Cómo si no lo supieras?

Taiga solo sonrió ante un atónito Ryuji, que se discutía entre besarla o reprocharle.

-Eso te pasa por no prestarme atención

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Yo?!!

Ryuji quería lanzarle algo, ¡¡como podía culparlo a el de no prestarle atención!! Si ella era siempre la que lo ignoraba y esquivaba sus preguntas y declaraciones, mientras el se limitaba a escucharla con mínimo cuidado para nunca pasar desapercibido de algo realmente importante.

-Si me hubieses prestado atención te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que te dije

- Pero si tú no me dijiste nada

Taiga cerró sus puños en su regazo, mientras se mordía un labio y su cara tomaba un aspecto de estreñimiento, Ryuji no pudo más y se echo a reír

- ¡¡VES QUE NO PRESTAS ATENCIÓN!! ¡SI TUVIESES FIJADO TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE TE DECÍA QUE TE AMABA! ¡PERRO IMBÉCIL!

- Jajaja, tú nunca me dijiste algo como eso

La cara de Taiga se enrojecía más y más, y Ryuji parecía no poder dejar de reír. Nuevamente el tigre de bolsillo se abalanzo ferozmente contra su presa. Ryuji sintió un déjà vu, como pudo logro sostener las manos de Taiga mientras esta le lanzaba insultos y se movía ferozmente tratando de zafarse del agarre. En un momento de descuido Ryuji logro atrapar a Taiga en un abrazo y esta no pudo moverse más.

-¡¡¿Pero que te pasa?!!

-¿Co-como q-que me pasa?

-¿Por qué me agredes por algo que no has dicho? Y lo peor ¡Dos veces!

- ¡Es porque tu no me prestas atención! Quizás yo no te lo dije con palabras pero en ese momento estaba poniendo lo mejor de mí para decirte que ¡¡te amo imbécil!!

Ryuji soltó a Taiga de su abrazo, la tomo de los hombros y la vio fijamente, Taiga se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas debido a la rabia y su cara brillaba de lo roja que estaba.

-Tú no tienes remedio

La acerco a el y la beso fuertemente, ella se agarro a su cuello tirando de este, haciendo que Ryuji se quejara un poco por la fuerza, innecesaria, del agarre.

-Eres un imbécil

-Igual que tú supongo

Taiga solo le propino un golpe en el hombro mientras este le sonreía, la mayor parte de sus peleas terminaban de esa forma, con un Ryuji adolorido y una Taiga al borde de un colapso nervioso. Pero Ryuji no lo quería de otra manera, por mas absurdas que pudieran llegar a ser sus peleas.

* * *

_Otra historia bizarra de su servidora, aunque deberia sentirme alegre ^^ es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he hecho (aunque algo incoherente xD), realmente ando un poco seca con las ideas y esto es lo unico bueno que se me ocurrio (desde hace tiempo que quiero hacer un abecedario pero no sabia como empezarlo)..._

_La longitud de los capitulos variara, habra unos mas cortos que este (717 palabras un solo capitulo Wow!) el hecho es hacer todas las letras del abecedario ^^, y aprovechando que ya sali de vacaciones actualizare, si mi mente me lo permite, diariamente_

_Bueno un saludo y cuidense..._


	2. B de Boda

**B**_oda_

Eran pocos los momentos en los que Taiga salía de compras con Ami, comenzando por el hecho de que su presencia le molestaba sobre manera.

-Eres la primera chica que conozco que le desagrada salir de compras.

-Es por tu culpa chihuahua estúpido

Ami solo coloco una sonrisa fingida e izo caso omiso al comentario de Taiga, desde que no se molestaba en responderle los insultos las conversaciones eran bastante aburridas, y sin Minorin a su lado la salida de compras se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura al más propio estilo medieval.

Taiga se encontraba hastiada ante tanto movimiento. La modelo, por su parte, parecía tener un espíritu de acero si de compras se trataba…entrando, saliendo, preguntando, midiéndose una prenda tras otra, era un trote demasiado agotador para Taiga pero que Ami parecía soportar a la perfección, como si de una niña en un parque se tratara.

-¿Que pasa "_Tigre de la felicidad_"?

Aun después del instituto las personas seguían diciéndole de esa forma, no le molestaba, pero era algo incomodo que la siguieran llamando _Tigre _para todo, algo un poco irónico, debido a que su propio nombre significaba eso.

-Nada solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo un pequeño chihuahua soporta todo esto?

Ami no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario tan propio del pequeño animalejo que tenia al lado.

-Bueno, es que a diferencia de ti, yo si gusto de salir y hacer cosas de chicas

Taiga estuvo apunto de objetarle algo sobre que los chihuahuas no tenían gusto, pero su mirada se perdió en una tienda llena de vestidos de novia.

La vitrina rebosaba hermosura, especialmente por el vestido colocado en medio. Era un strapless con adornos de lentejuela por todo el torso, la falda parecía estar hecha en capas de tul que empezaban desde uno de los laterales del vestido y poseía una cola larga pero disimulada.

¡Ese era el vestido de sus sueños! Quizás no era idéntico al que abría soñado en algún momento de su vida…pero sin lugar a duda era muy semejante, ese era el vestido que deseaba llevar el día que se casara con Ryuji, un leve calor en sus mejillas se izo presente al pensar en eso.

-He, ¿Taiga que tanto miras?

Por un momento se había olvidado de la molesta presencia de la chihuahua, su voz fue como un ladrillo directo en su cabeza.

-¡Nada que te importe!

Grito, mejor dicho ladro, mientras volteaba para encarar a Ami. Esta no poseía ningún tipo de interés en la mirada retorica de Taiga, en su lugar, había preferido mirar fijamente la vitrina con el vestido que el pequeño tigre admiraba minutos antes.

-Es un bonito vestido, pero…

Taiga abrió los ojos tanto que en el momento que Ami la vio pensó que estos saldrían de su cara y rodarían por todo el piso, algo digno de ver.

-Digo…no crees que esa copa, no se…se vería vacía si la usas…digo considerando que eres una plancha.

Sonrió con picardía le había dado en donde mas le dolía a Taiga, y estaba disfrutando los tonos "multicolores" que tomaba su cara ligado a las expresiones de ira y verguenza que desfilaban por su rostro.

-¡BA-BA BAKA CHIUAHUA!

Que sensibles podían ser las novia a veces…

* * *

_Bueno aqui dejo el segundo cap. de esta descabellada historia -.-...E__mpiezo a creer que nadie va a leer esto, jejeje, pero para su desgracia yo lo voy a continuar, por dos simples razones:_

_1° Me sirve para practicar hacer historias de mas de un capitulo_

_2° Porque no tengo idea de que mas inventar, y espero que despues de hacer las 27 letras del abecedario se me ocurra algo mejor -.- (a ver si se me despiertan las neuronas)_

_Si alguien llega a leer esto, que pase un buen dia/tarde/noche dependiendo de la hora del dia en la que se encuentre^^_


End file.
